


Baby Honey

by nikogda



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, maybe the over use of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: “Lou, did you see these littlebabytea boxes I found yesterday?” He tossed one towards Louis and watched as it thumped Louis in the head.Louis groaned and reached for the little box, rolling it around in his hands, “If you’re about to make a joke about me. I strongly suggest you don’t.”Harry frowned and bounced his tea bag in the water watching the liquid darken, “M’ not! I just thought thebabytea boxes were cute.”Louis’ eyes narrowed and he looked at the tiny boxes, and back at Harry. Harry watched, he could see the wheels turning inside of Louis’ mind. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Louis looked at the box once more and back at Harry---or... After four years of Marriage, Harry discovers he is expecting. He could go home and hand the ultrasound photo to his amazing husband, Louis. Or... he could have some fun with this. Only Louis catching on to all the hints Harry is dropping.Or is he?





	Baby Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimpled_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/gifts).



> I marked explicit even though the most explicit is the adult fun time they have at one point..and I have seen worse. I do hint at sexual content though and realised that... no wonder Harry's pregnant. Anywho.
> 
> I want to thank and blame [Jacky](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com) and than her very much! She hardly knows me but puts up with my constant rambling and ideas that go nowhere and she quietly betas my crap with loads of errors. I dedicate this to her because I wasn't kidding :P.

Harry’s leg bounced in place as he sat in the overcrowded and very noisy waiting room. A beanie pulled down over his head and the large jumper hiding his fisted hands. He was digging his blunt nails into his palms as he waited. Nerves zipped through him and ate away at his stomach. He was so nervous that earlier he had chewed his thumbnail down past the quick of the nail. It stung and he kept squeezing it to try and relieve the slight pain. There was no reason for him to be so nervous. Nothing negative could come from this except the obvious of a negative result.

“Harry Styles” He took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing the worn out messenger bag from the floor and throwing it over his body as he walked towards the open door.

His stomach twisted as the door closed behind him and he followed the smiling petite woman down the hall before she turned to go into the exam room.

Harry sat on the exam table with his long legs dangling over the edge. He swayed them back and forth, a soft clunk every time his bare heel would thump into the metal behind it. He had his vitals taken, answered a few quick questions from the nurse before she sent him to do the typical piss in a cup routine and run to labs to have his blood drawn. Now he was back in the exam room once again waiting.

A soft double knock at the door caused him to jump slightly, “Hello Mr. Styles, I am Dr. Rose Day.” Her smile was bright, infectious and Harry couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“I see you’re here today to find out if you are pregnant or not?” Harry nodded at her slowly.

Harry was nervous. That was pretty much the understatement of the century right now. He had absolutely zero reasons to be nervous, and yet here he was. His palms were sweaty and he couldn’t stop the thump, thump against the exam table with his heel. He gripped the edges of the table with his hands, fingers digging into the protective paper over the edges.

She opened the folder in her hands, finger tracing the words as she read before she looked up at Harry, “Your tests came back positive, You’re pregnant.” She smiled at him, watching his face.

He went completely still, the blood draining from his face, despite it being something he really wanted. Something he was getting and that was something amazing. He paled for a moment, all his movements coming to an abrupt stop. He took a slow deep breath, counting to ten in his head. His lips slightly moving to the numbers. He closed his eyes letting her words continue to sink in. He nodded a few times to himself. This was good, it was good.

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the Doctor before a small smile formed on his lips.

“I am. Me. I am _pregnant_.” It wasn’t a question. He smiled over at her and her smile grew as she nodded.

She confirmed it once more and he snorted a small laugh. Despite taking multiple at home pregnancy tests -- all of which had been positive -- Harry was very much in shock. To see it on a stick that he’d peed on and to hear it from the mouth of a professional. He was shocked, in a good way, amazing even. While he had no reason to be nervous, the nerves were there. He knew without a doubt that Louis would be absolutely thrilled at the news that Harry was pregnant. That Harry was going to have a baby.

Harry and Louis were in a very stable relationship. Financially and emotionally. Professionally they were at the perfect time within their careers to actually be having a baby. It was something they had discussed for the last year and a half.

Even with the discussion came the reality of it all. He and Louis were in it for the long haul, and they both have good careers going for them. But still, the thought of a life growing inside of him made his heart race. Harry and Louis had agreed that they’d just see what happened, and if they were to end up pregnant, they’d be overjoyed.

Louis was a producer and Harry was a songwriter. They had met years ago when Harry became an intern at the studio Louis worked at. Harry remembers the first time he’d seen Louis. He had never believed in love at first sight until that moment. Six years later, Harry was now twenty-five and Louis was twenty-seven. They had been married for four years.

 

**+**

 

Harry ran his hand through his cropped brown hair as he pushed the buggy down the produce aisle. When Harry got nervous he had a tendency to go to the market and shop. He usually ended up cooking Louis some extravagant meal, something that neither of them could pronounce half the time. It always helped him to calm down. Harry started to notice the petite vegetables and fruit around him and an idea clicked in his head. Harry went over to the line of vegetables along the wall and spotted some baby turnips and smiled to himself. He grabbed a bag and began to pick a few out. He knew he could easily toss the baby turnips with olive oil, salt, and pepper and then grill or roast them. He also spotted some baby carrots and his smile grew even wider. He was going to enjoy this.

After Harry had gotten all the vegetables and fruits he could imagine to work with his plan he needed meats and that was even more frustrating than him having to find fruits and vegetables that would work. He walked along the row of meats and pulled his phone out, looking up recipes with the name baby in them. He found a few, figuring it shouldn’t take Louis too long to grasp what Harry is hoping to portray through the food. He grabbed a few more items for the flat before he headed to the checkout. He would have just enough time to throw something together before Louis got home.

**+**

 

Harry was washing up the dishes he’d used while he cooked dinner when he heard Louis come through the front door. He smiled when he felt his hands wrap around his waist and his nose nuzzle the back of Harry’s neck. A soft peck placed against the skin. Harry shivered as Louis pulled away, smiling.

“What did you get up to today, Love?” Louis leaned against the island, watching Harry.

“I went to the market and got some stuff for a few meals. Got more shampoo and other boring stuff. Supper will be ready in about thirty minutes.” He turned off the water and dried his hands off on a tea towel.

Louis nodded and pushed away from the island, “M’ gonna go grab a quick shower.”

Harry watched him go before he grabbed some plates and utensils to set the table with. Harry kept busy for the next half hour while he heard Louis moving around after his shower, heard the soft taps of his foot steps as he crossed the small distance from the laundry room to their bedroom and back.

Harry sat at the bar that separated their living area from the kitchen and sipped some luke warm tea. He listened as Louis hummed quietly while he wandered around. Louis was a disorganised person. However, one thing Harry had been able to push Louis into was a schedule. Every day Louis would do the same thing: come home, greet Harry and proceed to shower and do laundry if it was needed. If there was no laundry needed, he tidied up their shared office. He had gotten Louis into the habit of cleaning up something a little bit daily and for the most part it worked.

Plus, Harry really enjoyed the sounds of Louis doing mundane things around the flat. It made him feel domestic and he really loved that.

Harry grabbed a plate from the small dining table that they had set up in the small room across the kitchen. It was meant to be an office or guest room, however, Harry liked the idea of turning it into a small dining room. It was just large enough for a corner chair by the window and a table that sat six. Louis had found a table that pulled out of the middle to make it smaller and Harry had fallen in love with it. He enjoyed their times at the table to just sit and talk. Many of their major life decisions happened over tea at that table. Harry’s nerves swirled as he set the plate of baby turnips and baby back ribs at Louis’ spot on the table. He poured a little wine into a glass and a water for himself as he set his own plate down.

Harry sat at his own place at the dining table and looked at his phone before setting it on mute and pushing it away, face down. He smiled when he saw Louis taking his place across from him.

“What did you make? It looks amazing, Love.” Louis smiled up at Harry as he reached for his wine.

“Well-” He used his fork to point at his own food items, “We have _baby_ turnips, grilled in some salt, pepper and such. We have some baked _baby_ back ribs. Done in the oven.” He emphasised baby each time he said it and watched as Louis stabbed a turnip with his fork.

Louis hummed around the baby turnip and gave Harry a thumbs up. Harry watched him, smiling as he tore into the ribs. 

“You spoil me, Harry. This is so good. What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing husband?” Harry blushed and poked at his food.

Louis frowned as he noticed Harry had yet to touch his own plate, “Everything alright? You haven’t even taken a bite.”

Harry met Louis’ eyes and smiled, “I’m great, babe. Just not too hungry. Are the _baby_ turnips good? I was worried that you wouldn’t like them.” Again, emphasising the word baby.

He smiled weakly as Louis nodded, “I actually really love them.”

Louis was obviously not getting what Harry was trying to tell him so he sighed and began to eat. He would just have to try again tomorrow. Maybe he could be a tad more obvious.

They sat in a comfortable silence, the occasional topic about their days or something work related came and went as they ate and as Harry served them both some tea. Before long, Harry was in the shower while Louis loaded the dishwasher and put away any left overs. He was ecstatic to find out Harry had made enough ribs for Louis to take to lunch the next day.

Harry was sat on the bed, putting lotion on his arms as Louis walked in, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Harry flicked off the bedside lamp as he got into bed, pulling the blankets over his lap. He was leaning against the headboard, watching Louis in the doorway.

Louis’ eyes caught Harry’s in the mirror. Harry watched Louis as he finished up, turning off the water and wiping his face with a flannel before flipping off the light in the bathroom. Harry hummed quietly to himself, smiling some as Louis pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the foot of the bed, removing his joggers before he climbed in next to Harry. Louis slid in close, his body pressing into Harry’s own body and runs his fingers along the side of Harry’s neck. Harry leaned his body into Louis’ and moved so that he could brush his lips across Louis’ before he pressed further, kissing Louis with the softest touch. The kiss was warm and gentle, a barely there type of kiss before Louis moved in closer and pushed his lips harder. The kiss deepened, licking into each other's mouths with a sense of need and want. Harry slid down into the bed so he was on his back and Louis moved, hovering over him.

Harry sighed softly as Louis trailed kisses down his jaw to his throat and nipped at the skin before moving down to Harry’s chest. Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair and licked his lips. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, letting himself feel the soft touches of Louis’ lips trailing down his body. Harry glanced down, watching as Louis moved between his legs and he tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling as a low moan escaped his lips from Louis’ touches.

 

**+**

 

Harry walked out of dark the bedroom wrapped in a soft black and blue striped fleece robe. He shivered a little as he felt the crisp air of an early October morning nip at his bare feet while they padded across the wooden floor towards the kitchen to put the kettle on. The sun was barely showing the first signs of daybreak as Harry leaned with his hands against the marble countertop by the sink while he waited for the kettle to whistle. His eyes slowly began to drift closed in the comfortable silence of their flat.

He started to hear the faintest sound of the kettle about to be ready and slumped his shoulders as he forced himself to stand up so he could get the mugs down and the tea out. As he moved about the small kitchen he remembered the small boxes of individual tea bags. He walked over to the cupboard and reached up on the top shelf where he had hidden them from Louis' line of sight. He looked through the five little boxes, reading off the flavours to himself. He sat them on the bar with their normal tin of tea they drank and smiled at the little petite boxes.

The kettle’s whistle began to blow, Harry hurried over to it so he could pull it off the burner and pour the steaming liquid into two mugs. He could hear Louis’ sleep heavy footsteps coming down the hall and he couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips. Louis was never a morning person and Harry was always ready to go at the first peek of the sun. Louis dragged the barstool away from the bar and flopped down, laying his head on his folded arms and groaned. Harry slid a mug towards Louis and pushed the tea tin his way as well.

“Lou, did you see these little _baby_ tea boxes I found yesterday?” He tossed one towards Louis and watched as it thumped Louis in the head.

Louis groaned and reached for the little box, rolling it around in his hands, “If you’re about to make a joke about me. I strongly suggest you don’t.”

Harry frowned and bounced his tea bag in the water watching the liquid darken, “M’ not! I just thought the _baby_ tea boxes were cute.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed and he looked at the tiny boxes, and back at Harry. Harry watched, he could see the wheels turning inside of Louis’ mind. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Louis looked at the box once more and back at Harry.

“Who the fuck drinks Sweet Ginger Peach tea?” He dropped the box and grabbed a tea bag from the tin and dropped it into his water, a few drops spilling out onto the bar.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes as he turned his back to Louis, “Do you want me to make you some breakfast?”

“I’ll grab something. I have a meeting with a new client. I need to pick Niall up on the way. Thanks though, Love.” Louis took a sip of his tea and placed it down, letting his hands linger on the warmth of the mug.

“What are your plans for the day?”

“I have to finish two songs and go record that one I did last week. I want to try and sell it to one of Niall’s artists. That girl, I forgot her name though. I think it is really good for her.” He moved around the kitchen to go sit beside his husband and smiled, laying his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“I love you” Louis spoke softly and Harry smiled.

Harry turned and placed a kiss on Louis’ bare shoulder, “Love you too.”

They finished their cups of tea in a comfortable silence before Harry grabbed Louis’ to-go mug from the dishwasher.

He began making the next cuppa and smiled at the routine. It was basic and meaningless but to Harry, it meant so much. He loved taking care of Louis and doing things for him while he got ready in the mornings or was on his way home from work. Harry’s job was so much less of a stress than Louis’. There had been many times that Louis would come home agitated and in a mood. Whereas the most stress Harry had was not getting a song done in time.

But for every song he did not have done in time, he had others that were finished that could be put in place of the unfinished song if needed. When he worked directly with a singer it was always the singer who was stressing over the song. Harry was always writing. He had journals upon journals and even random sheets of paper, the backs of receipts or on pub napkins with bits of songs or something he had written.

Harry was busy folding up the throw blanket they kept on the sofa when Louis came in and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry smiled, turning around in Louis’ arms and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck. He leaned in and places a soft kiss on Louis’ lips and smiled brightly against them.

“I am so in love with you” He spoke, his breath ghosting Louis’ lips.

Louis smiled, pressing another kiss to Harry’s lips. The kiss deepened quickly and Louis sighed, running his hands down over Harry’s bum, digging his fingertips into the flesh. Harry gasped against Louis’ mouth, pulling him closer by his neck. Louis broke the kiss and pulled back, smirking at Harry.

“I have to get to work, Love” He ran his fingers under Harry’s robe and between his bare thighs.

Harry’s eyes fluttered and he tried to nod, tried to spit out an okay but failed as Louis’ hand slipped further up.

“As much as I would love to continue this-” His fingers brushed across Harry’s inner thigh, dangerously close to his quickly hardening dick, in a way that sent a chill up his spine and he bit his bottom lip. “We’ll have to finish this later, Love. I’ve really got to be going.”

Louis pulled his hand back and leaned forward, kissing Harry once more before grabbing his things and heading out the door. Harry flopped down onto the sofa with a heavy thump and sighed, closing his eyes.

“Louis is going to be the death of me.” He mumbled to himself before getting back up and heading to have a shower, possibly a quick wank and to get ready for his day.

 

**+**

 

Harry ran his hand through his hair and tugs slightly in frustration. He’d just had a wave of nausea that was so horrible he had chills and almost gave up on working. That was one of the first things to raise an alarm that something was up, that he may be pregnant. The sudden and random sickness that would overtake him at the worse possible times. He would be doing mindless things, not even moving and suddenly have a wave of nausea that sent chills all over his skin. It wasn’t even tolerable.

It could last from fifteen to thirty minutes. Lately, though it had been building and not even chamomile tea was soothing him anymore. He put his pen in the middle of his journal and closed it, laying his head down on his arms that were folded on the top of the bar. He took a few deep breaths before giving in and going to lay on the sofa.

He was awoken a few hours later by the front door opening and closing and he sat up slowly. His head still sleep heavy and he looked towards the door. Louis walked in and frowned over at Harry. It was not like Harry to nap. Harry would always be the one to get onto Louis for napping.

“You alright, Love?” Louis questioned as he walked over to sit beside Harry.

Harry rubbed his eyes, nodding. “Yeah. I just felt a little sick. Feel better now though. What time is it?”

Louis rubbed Harry’s back, “I got off work an hour early. Would you like some tea? I can make some.”

Harry nodded in response and laid back down, closing his eyes. He listened as he heard Louis moving about the kitchen and relaxed into the sofa. He drifted off only to be awoken again by the whistle of the kettle and he slowly sat up on the sofa, his feet tucked into his side and the throw over his lap. After a few moments Louis came in with a cup of chamomile and Harry smiled, taking the cup from Louis and bringing it to his nose to inhale the warm steam. He loved how Louis knew what to do. There was hardly ever any guessing at what the other may need. They knew each other inside and out.

Speaking of guessing, Harry took a sip of his tea before leaning forward and setting it on the coffee table. “We have left overs, I forgot to prepare you a lunch this morning. I can make _baby_ carrots to go with the leftover _baby_ back ribs.”

Louis raised his eyebrow at the way Harry would say baby before he nodded, “Whatever you feel like, Love. I can find something meself.”

Harry shook his head, “No! No. You’ll just go get a big mac or something else. You need healthy food.”

Louis laughed, “Alright, Love. Whatever you wish is fine with me. Just don’t feel like you have to, please? If you feel ill, rest. I’ll be fine and take care of you.”

Harry reached for his mug once more and hummed. He knew Louis would take care of him. He also felt much better and was fine with making dinner. Besides, he had to make dinner, he was not going to cave on his plan.

Either Louis will figure it out or he’ll start showing. One of the two will happen eventually.

“Why are you grinning like that?” Louis’ voice broke through his thoughts and Harry looked over at him.

“What? Like what?” He questioned, taking a slow sip of his tea. His eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

“Like you’re planning something.”

Harry huffed into his cup, causing some of the hot liquid to splash back onto him and he pulled his mug away, “I’m not. I was just thinking about this morning.”

Harry sat his mug down and pushed the blanket off of him. He was in just a pair of tight white boxer briefs and Louis licked his lips as Harry climbed onto his lap.

“I think you promised me something.” He spoke low, leaning into brush his lips over the scruff of Louis’ jaw as Louis moved his hands to Harry's hips.

 

**+**

 

“Lou, Supper is ready!” Harry hollered down the hall before he went and took his seat at the dining table.

Louis walked into the room, took his place across from Harry and smiled over at him. Harry felt his cheeks warming with a blush as he ducked his head down. One of the simplicities of Louis was how easily he could do such a thing to Harry.

“So, Love. How was your day? Did you get all you needed done?” He reached for the water glass and took a sip before picking up his fork.

Harry was chewing and nodded, placing a hand over his mouth as he swallowed, “I got the one song done. Nothing else, no recording. I was trying to tweak it a bit when I started to feel sick. How’d your meetings go?”

“Oh you know, same old bullshit. I have to tell you, H. You make amazing carrots.” Harry smiled at Louis for the compliment before taking a sip of water.

“ _Baby_ carrots, Louis.” Louis rolled his eyes at the emphasis once more.

“ _Baby carrots_. Got it. What is with you and the word baby lately?” Louis sat his fork down with a clank and looked over at Harry.

Harry smiled over at him and held a baby carrot out to him. Louis leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Harry’s fork, taking the carrot into his mouth.

“Because Louis. That’s what they are. _Baby_ carrots. See how _little_ and _precious_ they are?” He watched as Louis stood from his seat and walked over to Harry.

Louis was standing behind Harry, running his hands over Harry’s shoulders and down over his chest. Harry dropped his own fork and leaned back into the touch, tilting his head up at Louis. Louis leaned in, kissing Harry deeply. He brushed his tongue against Harry’s lips as Harry moved his hands over the top of Louis’ and squeezed them. He licked into Louis’ mouth, a soft hum falling from his lips. After a few moments, Louis straightened up and held a hand out for Harry. Harry took his hand and glanced back at the table.

“Leave it, I’ll come deal with it later,” Louis said, tugging on Harry’s hand.

Harry smiled as he followed Louis out of the dining room and down the hall to their bedroom. He smiled when he was pushed onto the bed. He smiled, closing his eyes as he is stripped of his clothing and left naked and bare on their queen bed. He drew his arms up towards the head board and clasped his own hands together against the wooden black slats as Louis peppered kisses over his chest. He sighed softly in content, arousal beginning to pool low in his abdomen when Louis’ lips ghosted over his thighs.

“I love the way your skin is always so soft." Louis placed kisses along Harry’s calf.

Harry stretched some, glancing down at Louis.

“I love how you dance around the house naked on hot days with the windows wide open.” Louis ran his palms over the bottom of Harry’s feet, curling his fingers over the top of Harry’s toes.

Harry tilted his head to the side and watched Louis’ eyes trail over his body, watched him as he moved back up and placed soft kisses along the curve of his hips, toward his belly button.

“I love how you have these sexy tattoos like an invitation to your cock" He kissed along the laurels and Harry’s eyes fluttered as his breath ghosted over his half hard dick.

Louis moved back up, his clothed body rubbing harshly against Harry’s dick and he licked his lips.

“I love the butterfly here--’ He kisses the large tattoo before moving up and to drag his tongue slowly across one of Harry’s nipples.

Harry arched his back up, biting his bottom lip while Louis sucked on the soft nub before pulling away from the skin with a slight pop sound. Harry closed his eyes, Louis dragging his lips over the birds at his collarbones, he nipped the skin on the left bird.

"I love how birds don’t have eyebrows, and yet." Harry snickered and pushed Louis away slightly.

Louis laughed softly and leaned down, kissing at Harry’s neck before sucking softly just below his ear.

"I love how I can feel the beating of your heart when I kiss you there." Louis placed soft kisses, trailing back over to Harry’s lips and kissed him deeply.

Harry dragged his hands over Louis clothed back and tugged on the shirt, “Off.” he demanded and Louis sat up.

Harry followed him and ran his hands over Louis' chest, feeling the muscle flex beneath his fingers as he drew his hands down to Louis belt. He always liked when Louis wore a belt. He found something deep in getting to watch Louis stand above him, undoing his belt slowly before he undid his jeans and pulled his cock out. He has no clue where it came from, but any time Louis wore a belt, Harry would not hesitate if asked to drop to his knees in a heartbeat just to watch that movement, over and over again.

Harry began to undo Louis’ belt and moaned when Louis leaned in, biting his shoulder. Just enough pressure to send a zip of pleasure down his body. Not enough to leave much of a mark. Harry made quick work of getting Louis’ cock out of his pants, he was already hard and he wrapped his fingers around him, twisting slightly. Louis bucked into Harry’s fist with a sharp gasp of breath on his shoulder.

“I want you to fuck me” Harry pulled his hands back up Louis’ chest and dragged his blunt nails over the skin.

Louis gasped and nodded, pushing Harry to lay down, “How do you want it?” He asked him as Harry pulled him back with him.

Harry said nothing, instead of bringing their lips back together and spreading his legs so Louis could move between them. He licked into Louis’ mouth with need and moaned as Louis runs his hand down his now hard cock. Harry wanted to kiss Louis deeper, harder. He wanted him to fuck him slow, and deep. A steady pace that made him want to come over and over again. He needed him, felt like if Louis didn’t get inside of Harry soon he might just lose it. He had a strong overwhelming feeling taking over him. A strong need of _LouisLouisLouis_.

Harry ran his hand down over his own cock and Louis leaned back, kicking his jeans and pants off to the floor before he leaned over to the bedside table and snatched the lube. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as he heard the snick of the lid and ran his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing pre-come over his skin.

“I love how your body goes limp at the touch of my hand,” Louis whispered against Harry’s abdomen as his finger brushed over Harry’s hole.

Harry spread his legs more and drops his hand from his cock, a soft moan falling from his lips as Louis slowly pushes a finger in. Harry closes his eyes and drags his own nails over his skin, scratching lightly as Louis begins to work his finger inside him.

The pace is almost too slow and Harry whimpered, “More, Lou… please” he bit down on his bottom lip and his eyes fluttered open.

He looked down at Louis, his lips placing kisses on his stomach while his arm moved out of sight. He felt the press of another finger inside of him and he ran his hands down, pushing his fingers into Louis’ hair and tugged slightly. His head tilted back and his lips parted as Louis pushed his fingers in, spreading them apart and scissoring inside of him before curling them. Harry knew he wouldn’t touch that one spot he aches for him to, knew he would avoid it at all costs. Harry arched his back as he felt another finger push in, three working deep inside of him. He pulled harder on Louis’ hair as he slid further down, lips brushing along his shaft.

Harry moaned, a sharp jolt of pleasure pushing through him and his eyes open. He looked down at Louis who is smirking with his lips against his shaft. He pushed his fingers in deeply once more, and Harry tilted his head back and reached up for the headboard and pulled himself against it.

Louis’ smirked down by his cock as he thrust his fingers against Harry’s prostate, slowly dragging his tongue up and down his hard cock. Lazily licking at the hard flesh and Harry moaned a bit louder before a plea fell from his lips. He took a deep breath when he felt himself fall empty and heard the lube bottle be opened once more, he looked down at Louis, watching as he stroked himself slowly. Teasing himself.

Harry could watch that sight for hours on end, has watched it for hours on end. He’s watched as Louis slowly worked his fist over his own cock. Not being allowed to come until Harry gave him the okay. Watched as he stood above him, stroking himself slowly with a tight fist. Waiting until Harry said the word only to come all over Harry’s stomach and chest. Sometimes even his face.

Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around Louis as he pushed in slowly, a short thrust before he pulled back, almost all the way out. A deeper thrust in and Harry drew his legs tighter, his hands finding Louis’ sweat dampened back to dig his fingers into as Louis pulled his hips back once more before pushing in again. His sets a steady pace of deep thrusts in and a slow drag out, repeating it a few times before he quickened his pace. His thrusts have built up and Harry scratched up Louis’ back as he felt Louis’ cock thrust into his prostate and he swore out as his vision blurred behind his closed eyes, a moan spilling loudly from his lips.

Harry cursed under his breath, panting Louis’ name as he felt the sudden emptiness of his cock not in him because it most certainly should be back in him, slamming into him over and over. But he felt Louis’ hands grab his hips.

“On your hands and knees, Love” Harry obeyed quickly and flipped over.

He spread his knees open some, arching his back so his ass was in the air and felt Louis’ hands kneading over the mounds of flesh before spreading his cheeks apart. He felt Louis’ cock push in once more with a force that sent him forward. Louis moaned behind him as he pulled back out, his hands gripping tightly on Harry’s hips.

Harry’s sure he will have bruises there in the morning. Louis picked a steady pace of deep, hard thrusts. Hitting Harry’s prostate with each movement. The pace doesn’t take either of them long before they were both coming loudly, each other’s names falling from their dry lips. Harry flopped down, face first into the bed and sighed.

He felt Louis’ hands rubbing up and down his back, slight pressure on his lower back and he moaned softly before turning over. He sat up and cupped Louis’ jaw in his hands and kissed him softly, deeply. Kissed him until they’re breathless and lying wrapped in each other’s limbs. Harry didn’t know when he fell asleep. He didn’t know when Louis cleaned him up or when he cleaned supper up. He just knows when he woke with a wave of nausea that sent him hugging the toilet at three in the morning. Louis was sound asleep next to him when he climbed back into bed and curled himself around him.

  
**+**

 

Harry decided to not deal with the baby hinting for a few days because he had a sudden influx of work to do and was just too tired to bother. On top of the extra work, he was spending random periods of time hugging the toilet. At home, and at work. He went for one of his early morning runs just like he does a couple times a week and ended up throwing up on the street corner. He walked home ashamed and praying nobody had seen him. After he did it again in a neighbour's rose bush he decided to stop taking early morning runs. He sent some biscuits and a few flowers with an anonymous apology.

He was keeping it from Louis still due to him also having extra work. Harry would be at a studio helping an artist write and come home to find him passed out on the sofa. He would nudge him up and drag him to bed and it was a rinse and repeat type of thing. What was meant to be just a few days ended up being a few weeks. Before Harry knew it he was coming up on his next visit and was currently walking to the cupboard for some crackers. He was almost out and kept meaning to buy some but kept forgetting to actually stop and do so.

He frowned remembering he was also out of chamomile tea when he went to make some the day before yesterday. He pulled the plastic box he kept the crackers in and opened it, finding a new package in it. He pulled it out and opened it, grabbing a few before putting them back.

Harry grabbed his tea tin that he’d scribbled chamomile on and opened it, it too had a new stash of contents and he raised an eyebrow. He was sure he’d ran out. He shrugged as he grabbed a bag and put the tea tin back, going over to turn the hob on under the kettle and nibbled on a cracker. Once the kettle whistled he poured up a cup and went and sat on the sofa and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

He wanted to continue to hint to Louis about him being pregnant because eventually, it would just be obvious. He tried to think of something new he could do as his stomach growled. He frowned down at his stomach and poked it as he reached for his mug and took a slow sip.

Harry finished off his tea and crackers and the nausea he'd had subsided enough for him to get ready for his appointment. He grabbed his things and headed to his car. It was a beautiful day and he debated doing some shopping afterward. He was sure despite the sudden lapse in memory that there were many things they needed and it was always on him to get them. It wasn’t a bad thing though, he enjoyed doing it.

As Harry drove to his appointment he passed a pet adoption event and smiled at all the tiny little puppies in a large play pen. His smile was wide and he beamed from ear to ear. A honk behind him reminded him he was at a light and he pressed the gas to continue on. While he was driving he glanced back once more, the tiny puppies getting smaller in the distance when it hit him. He headed to his appointment, repeatedly making a mental note to stop by the event if it was still happening after his appointment.

 

**+**

 

Harry’s appointment went great, everything was going smoothly and the baby inside him was doing just fine. He got to hear the faint pattering of a heartbeat and what he should expect over the next few weeks. He made an appointment to come back in three weeks when he would be around 13 weeks and left content.

Luckily Harry remembered his idea and headed straight to the puppies. A few were left as he made it just in time. He parked and got out, almost running over to the lady who was currently putting the dogs in their kennels. He was out of breath and waved her down. She smiled, stopping what she was doing.

He held up a finger as he took a deep breath and she chuckled at him, letting him know not to worry and to take his time. When he had his breath back he told her he was wanting to adopt a puppy and she smiled and nodded, grabbing the forms she had yet to put away. She instructed him on what to do and left him to look at the little babies.

His heart grew three times its size at each little dog he came across. He stopped at one when he saw the name, Yorkie poo. He read over the information card and asked the lady for more information. He told her he was married, expecting their first child soon and lived in a large flat. He happily accepted to take the small black and brown pup when she told him that the dog would likely be perfect for his growing family.

He headed to the pet store with his puppy in tow and walked in, cradling the little guy in his arms. He grabbed a buggy and a jumper of Louis’ he’d found in the back seat of his car and sat it in the buggy, placing the puppy on the jumper. He went and picked out food and a few toys before wandering down the leads and collars. He took his time as if he was picking out a new suit for himself before finding one he liked. It was small and blue with little diamond like gems on it. He went over to a machine he’d seen when he walked in and smirked as he typed in the name on the tag he wanted.

 

**+**

 

Harry was currently in the kitchen listening to the random small squeak of a toy in the living room as he put dinner together. A simple dinner, pasta with butter sauce and side of carrots --not baby carrots for once-- and peas when he heard the door open and a tiny bark echo through the flat. He bit the inside of his lip as he waited for it, counting down in his head.

 _5...4...3...2_ \-- “Uh. Harry? Why is there a tiny barking ball of fur tugging on me shoe lace?”

Harry didn’t respond, instead, put food on the plates and waited some more.

“And… why the fuck is it named… _Daddy_ … Harold, what the fuck is going on?” He smiled to himself before cooling his expression as he heard Louis walk into the kitchen holding said tiny ball of fur who is nibbling at his fingers.

“Care to explain?” Louis asks Harry and Harry just smiled at him.

“Welcome home, Love! How was your day?” Is what he said instead of anything else. He stepped over and scratched the puppy behind his ears.

“Explain.” Louis used that voice. The voice that Harry would do anything when told to.

“I got a dog. A baby one too. He is young. Not even a year yet. He was abandoned and I had to adopt him. We can change his name.”

“Damn right we can change it. Did it come this way??” Louis questioned as he thumbed over the silver tag hanging from the collar.

Harry hummed and shrugged, smiling shyly at Louis. A sudden wave of nausea rushed over him and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Louis frowned at him and Harry waved him off.

“Alright, supper is ready. Want to have it at the bar tonight?” He grabbed a plate and shoved it at Louis before he set it down when he doesn’t take it from him.

Louis gently set the puppy down and walked over to Harry, standing behind him, “Babe, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“Just need to eat something.” He frowned down at his food before pushing it away.

Harry smiled over at Louis as the ill feeling slowly left him, he didn’t want the pasta though and he turned around to be met with the face of a puppy. A tiny little pink tongue coming out to lick across his nose. Harry scrunched his face up and laughed softly. He watched as Louis thumbed the silver tag before looking up at Harry, blinking slowly.

Harry scratched softly behind the tiny puppies ear as Louis watched him, smiling, “So, Daddy?” Louis said and huffed a breath of amusement as Harry shrugged.

“Harry, was this really how you were going to tell me I’m going to be a Dad?” Harry’s hand stopped and his eyes widened.

“What? Wait you knew?” His voice was slightly high pitched in confusion.

“Love, you throw up at the same time every night, I could set my watch to it. You’re emotional. You made me turn off Land Before Time before the Mum passes because you were already a sobbing mess. When he gets the tree star, you were snotting all over me shoulder. You live on crackers and chamomile tea. You chug water like it’s a life saver. I stock up the crackers and tea, only for it to be gone just a couple days later. You complained to yourself in the mirror you couldn’t button your black jeans anymore. I put two and two together.”

“That is a very important part of the story, Lou,” Harry said, he took the tiny puppy in from Louis and buried his face in his fur.

“That it is, Love.”

“Why did you not say anything if you knew?” Harry questioned, his eyes meeting Louis’.

Louis laughed, “What’s the fun in that? I was enjoying watching the look of pure confusion on your face when you’d go in to get some crackers and find it stocked. I watched you just yesterday even go look in the trash bin and back to the cupboard. You bloody pulled out trash to make sure you had thrown away a package of crackers.”

“That was not funny! I thought I was losing my mind. I knew I had eaten them up. I was already blaming pregnancy brain for everything. I knew it. And I remembered it. Not funny, Lou! I was making dinners with baby sized food, with the word baby in the name dropping hints! That was not bloody easy you dick!”

This time Louis really laughed, a loud echoing noise falling from his lips and he covered his mouth when he noticed Harry was pouting, “M’ Sorry, Babe. Was that what all that was about? I thought you were like… I bloody well don’t even know what I thought it was about. But, honestly, Honey that was not it.”

Harry pouted and set the puppy down gently. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small square photo and handed it over to Louis. Louis took it and smiled softly, running his finger over the little white shape.

“Our little human.” He blinked up at Harry who was also smiling.

Harry nodded, “Already my favorite human next to you. I go back in a few weeks. I’m ten weeks pregnant.”

Louis smiled, his eyes feeling wet and he blinked it away before he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and buried his face in his neck. They stood there quietly for a few moments, hugging each other before they separated and Louis ran his hands under Harry’s shirt, stopping on his stomach.

“I am so happy, Love. I have the best things in life and the best life and best love ever.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry kissed back and nodded, “I am glad you’re happy. I love when you are happy.”

“We are keeping the dog. But his name is not going to be Daddy.” At that Harry snorted and nodded in agreement. He could live with that.

 

**+**

 

Nine Months later Harry was sitting on the sofa sipping his tea with BJ, their puppy in his lap. He was reading while Louis swayed with their two-month-old baby girl in his arms. He was so happy, the level of happiness would never be describable. Everything was going so wonderful and he would fight to keep it this way. He smiled when Louis came back in, gently setting their tiny baby girl down in her bassinet.

Her eyes were a dark blue and her hair was a deep brown. Louis ran his fingers across the tiny hairs on her head, they were so soft and he could spend hours just smelling her. Harry scooted over some as he made room for Louis to sit beside him and leaned over, kissing his cheek softly before laying his head on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe you named our dog BJ.” Louis said quietly as to not disturb their daughter.

Harry chuckled next to him, “Well the idea came to me when your mouth wa--”

“Not in front of the baby, Harry.” Louis smacked Harry the shoulder playfully. He was smiling as he looked down at Harry.

“I love you, Lou,” Harry whispered softly, relaxing in the gentle silence of their flat. Just himself, his husband and their baby girl.

“I love you too.” Louis softly kissed Harry on top of his forehead, closing his eyes and relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
>  Tumblr post [here!](http://imnikogda.tumblr.com/post/177011949754/dimpled-halo-baby-honey-8145-words-by).


End file.
